Stat Guide
Below you will find details regarding 'stats', that every character has listed upon their Score Sheet. Each one of these 'stats' is in place to govern how well, or how poorly your character may react in any given situation, be it fighting, casting magic, performing crafting, even just walking around or playing games of chance. Everything in Depths of Chaos is governed by the 'stats' your character posses, so, it is best to learn a bit about what each 'stat' does, so you can best distribute the limited quantity each character has access to. . Strength (STR) This stat governs, not surprisingly, how strong your character is and contributes to your overall hitpoint gain when advancing. This stat also governs how much your character is able to carry at any given time, which includes how much heavy armor can be worn, or the weight of the weapon that can be wielded in combat. Strength also plays a role in the damage bonus your character is capable of during combat, so the higher your strength, the harder you hit. . Intelligence (INT) This stat governs how intelligent your character is and contributes to your character's overall success or failure in regards to intelligence based magic spells (aggressive), and is a factor in how much 'mana' your character possesses. Mana is the energy spent casting spells, so the higher your intelligence, the more 'mana' you have to cast them. . Wisdom (WIS) This stat governs how wise your character is and contributes to your character's overall success or failure in regards to wisdom based magics, (clerical/defensive) and plays a role in how much 'mana' your character possesses. Mana is the energy spent casting spells, so the higher your wisdom, the more 'mana' you have to cast them. Wisdom also contributes to your 'Will' which governs your character's resistances against dominant, or aggressive magics. . Dexterity (DEX) This stat governs how dexterous your character is and contributes towards a variety of game related details, including how many movement points your character has and reflex save (which means your character's reaction time, damage taken when falling, use an object during combat like a potion, or the ability to get out of the path of a moving object). It also is directly linked to your character's natural armor class. . Constitution (CON) This stat is directly related to how many hitpoints your character has and is responsible for your character's Fortitude, (which means how well your character can handle being ill, drunk, or otherwise unhealthy, or affected negatively by a substance such as poison). .Charisma(CHA) This stat is directly related how well your character interacts with the NPC's (non-player characters) in the game, and more specifically your ability to haggle a decent price from shop keepers. A lower charisma stat can cause Shop Keepers to charge your character more than the next patron, and directly affects how persuasive your character can be in relation to Bardic Skills. . Luck (LUC) This stat is without a doubt the most vague and usually ignored 'stats' in mudding in general, but doing so can be a costly mistake in the long run. The stat has a small but palpable affect on hitpoints, mana, move, experience gains, regeneration times and a dozen of other in game details that will in some way, affect your character. Ways to increase your character's stats: You can increase your character's stats by applying stat points (seen by typing PRAC in game). You earn stat points through roleplay and fighting mobs within the game. Stat Range 10 - 19 = 1 stat point to increase character by stat 1 point. Stat Range 20 - 29 = 2 stat points to increase character stat by 1 point. Stat Range 30 - 39 = 3 stat points to increase character stat by 1 point. Stat Range 40 - 49 = 4 stat points to increase character stat by 1 point. Stat Range 50 + = 5 stat points to increase character stat by 1 point. '-----------+----------------------------' 'Strength -' Your character's STR will randomly increase when you are wielding heavy weapons in combat, or you can advance your character's strength or by applying 'stat points' to your stats with the 'Pushups' command. 'Intelligence -' Your character's INT will increase when you apply 'stat points' to your stats with the 'Study' command. This command is only functional in a 'Library'. 'Wisdom - '''Your character's WIS will increase when you apply 'stat points' to your stats with the 'Meditate' command. '''Dexterity -' Your character's DEX will randomly increase when moving through the game, or you can advance the stat yourself by applying the 'Stretch' command. 'Constitution - '''Your character's CON will increase when you apply 'stat points' to your stats with the 'Situps' '''Charisma -' Your character's CHA will increase when you are dressed, the better dressed, the more Charisma your character will have. Wearing jewelry can be helpful in this manner. Being undressed actually decreases your charisma, so put some clothes on people. Also, if your clothing is blood stained from combat, it will decrease your charisma, so washing your clothing with soap and water is a good thing. '''Luck - '''Your character's LCK will increase randomly throughout the game, or you can increase the stat by applying the 'Plea Luck' command.